1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a noise cancellation apparatus and, more particularly, to an apparatus for canceling or reducing background acoustic noise for use with a telephone handset or a boom microphone device or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is to be appreciated, in numerous situations, the presence of background acoustic noise is undesirable. As an example, consider the situation in which an operator is attempting to conduct a telephone conversation from a telephone or such similar device located in a noisy area. In this situation, loud acoustic background noise is received by a microphone in the handset of the telephone and converted to an electrical signal which is supplied to the telephone(s) of the person(s) having the conversation with the operator and is converted thereat to an acoustic signal. As a result, the person to whom the operator is communicating constantly hears the loud background noise. Further, when the person is speaking, such speech is combined with the background noise and, as such, may be difficult for the other person(s) to understand. As a result, the operator may have to shout into the microphone of the telephone. Furthermore, the signal representing the background noise is also supplied from the microphone in the operator's handset to the speaker in the operator's handset. Thus, the operator also constantly hears the background noise from the speaker in the operator's handset and, when the other person is speaking, may impair the understanding thereof.
As another example, consider the situation in which a pilot who is operating a helicopter or the like wishes to communicate with another person by way of radio frequency (RF) communication. In this situation, the pilot typically speaks into a so-called boom microphone which is coupled to a radio transmitting/receiving device whereupon the speech is converted into RF signals which are transmitted to a second receiving/transmitting device and converted therein to speech so as to be heard by the other person(s). As with the above situation of a telephone located in a noisy area, the loud background noise from the helicopter is received and converted into an electrical signal by the boom microphone device and thereafter supplied to the receiving device. As a result, the person(s) communicating with the pilot hears the loud background noise. This may be particularly annoying when the pilot leaves the radio transmitting/receiving device in the "ON" position while operating the helicopter.
In an attempt to reduce background noise so as to improve performance of a telephone or a boom microphone located in a noisy environment or the like, pressure gradient microphones may be utilized. Basically, a pressure gradient microphone responds to the difference in pressure at two closely spaced points. When used in an environment where the pressure gradient of the background noise is isotropic, the electrical signal produced by the pressure-gradient microphone due to such background noise is effectively zero. However, in most actual situations, the pressure gradient of the background noise is not isotropic and, as a result, in these situations, the performance of the pressure-gradient microphone is adversely affected. Additionally, since voice or speech propagates in more than one direction, the electrical signal produced by the microphone which corresponds thereto is often degraded. Thus, even if a pressure gradient microphone is utilized in either a telephone handset or a boom microphone, the desired amount of background noise cancellation may not be sufficient and the performance may not be adequate.
Furthermore, since two opposite sides of a pressure-gradient microphone respond to acoustic pressure, as previously mentioned, the handset of an existing telephone would have to be substantially modified so as to enable these two sides of the microphone to respond to the acoustic pressure. Moreover, as a result of using such a microphone in a telephone handset, the electrical signals produced therefrom should be amplified. Thus, to replace the conventional microphone in a telephone handset of an existing telephone with a pressure-gradient microphone would typically necessitate replacing the handset with a new handset and, as such, would be relatively expensive.
As an alternative to using pressure-gradient microphones, an acoustic feed-back type system may be utilized. Such a system normally includes compensation filters which are used to equalize the transfer function of the speakers. Since the characteristics of the speakers are tightly controlled by these filters, the cost of tile filters is relatively high. As a result, such acoustic feed-back systems are typically relatively expensive.
Thus, the prior art has failed to provide a relatively low-cost means for reducing background noise to an acceptable level for use with telephones and/or boom microphone devices or the like, and a cost-effective means for enabling existing telephones to reduce background noise to an acceptable level.